


Mr. Park & Assistant Do.

by pcyfdks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo Week (EXO), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyfdks/pseuds/pcyfdks
Summary: Park Chanyeol, the young CEO of Park Industry.Do Kyungsoo, the young Assistant to Park Chanyeol.In the morning, they're the boss and his assistant.While at night, they're husband and husband.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Mr. Park & Assistant Do.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my prompt that I've made a poll out of twitter asking what would my followers like to read on CHANSOO DAY (June 12). 
> 
> English is not my native language and hence, please pardon me if there's any grammatical errors or wrong tenses that occur in the flow of the story.

"Welcome, Manager Kim. Mr. Park is in his office and is ready to see you."

Do Kyungsoo, age 27. His job? The assistant to the oh-so-charming Mr. Park Chanyeol who started his own company at the age of 21. 

It's not really a secret but, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo? They're married. But as for everyone knows that they divide their private and associates life equally. And that's because Kyungsoo wants to establish that work is work and love is love. They can never ever be mixed together. 

Kyungsoo brings Manager Kim to Chanyeol's office. Before he enters, he tidies his suit before he proceeds on knocking on the door. 

"Come in," a deep, low voice comes from behind the thick, grand door to the CEO's office. 

Kyungsoo pulls down the doorknob and pushes open the door, entering first before welcoming in Manager Kim and closes the door after the latter has got into the office. 

Mr. Park turns his chair around, looking at Manager Kim, he smiles and stands up. 

"You must be Manager Kim from the El Dorado Enterprise. Please, be seated." Mr. Park gestures towards the empty chair in front of his huge desk. Manager Kim settles down and then, Mr. Park turns to face Kyungsoo.

"Assistant Do, please get me a cup of coffee. And, you? Manager Kim? What would you like to drink?" 

"Oh, please give me a cup of tea. No sugar, thank you." 

Kyungsoo bows and leaves the room after memorizing the orders made by the two. 

Mr. Park and Manager Kim then begin discussing the contract that El Dorado Enterprise is going to offer them. And also, the pros and cons and the risks of investments. 

A few hours later, Mr. Park and Manager Kim have reached an agreement that fulfills both parties' needs. Mr. Park stands up first, holding his hand out for a handshake and which, Manager Kim gladly takes his hand and they both shakes hands. 

Manager Kim then leaves by the aid of Kyungsoo who ushers him out of the office.

Later, after sending off Manager Kim, Kyungsoo returns to the office only that to be pinned down on the door as Mr. Park smiles down at him, looking at him fondly. 

"Mr. Park, it's -"

"It's 6.30 PM, office hours are over."

Kyungsoo smiles, pulling in Mr. Park for a kiss and they both pull away from the kiss shortly after. They both hold hands, walking out of the office together after Chanyeol has taken his phone. 

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol reach home after a driving duration of one hour. They both live in a huge independent house in the middle of Gangnam. When they enter the living room, a middle-aged lady comes forward to greet them with a smile.

"Mr. Park, Mr. Do" 

"Hello, Nanny Choi. It's been a long day for you, isn't it?" Kyungsoo greets. 

Nanny Choi bows, "It's been a long day for you as well, Mr. Do." 

Chanyeol then looks around while removing his tie, "Nanny Choi where is that little cunning one?" 

Suddenly a pair of small feet come running towards Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo looks down and smiles fondly, "Kyung Yeol-ya!" he calls out to his and Chanyeol's son, Park Kyung Yeol. Kyung Yeol runs to Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo immediately swifts Kyung Yeol off his feet and twirls around in circles while Kyung Yeol shrieks. 

"Kyung Yeol-ya~~~" Chanyeol says, going forward to kiss his son on his forehead. 

Kyung Yeol pouts cutely and buries his face in Kyungsoo's chest. Kyungsoo laughs and remarks that Kyung Yeol doesn't like Chanyeol. Chanyeol pouts, whining for attention from little Kyung Yeol who still refuses to look up at his father. Chanyeol crosses his arms, pretending to be angry.

"Kyung Yeol-ya~ Daddy is angry!" 

Kyung Yeol after hearing Chanyeol's words immediately peeks up from Kyungsoo's chest with an adorable smile flashing on his face. The three of them laugh happily.

At night, Kyung Yeol is finally asleep after Kyungsoo reads him a bed-time story. 

Kyungsoo gets back into his and Chanyeol's room and gets onto the bed to Chanyeol who is reading on some news articles in the newspaper. 

"Hey, Chanyeol... don't you think that Kyung Yeol is growing up so fast? He seems to be heavier than before and he grew taller by 1 cm too!" 

"Yeah," Chanyeol smiles, "Kyung Yeol is growing. I remember how small he is when he first came out from you. He's so cute, so adorable. Of course, that's because he is my son!" 

Kyungsoo scoffs, "Yeah, right." Kyungsoo grabs onto the hand cream on the nightstand beside him. After squeezing a generous amount, he places the cream back to the nightstand and he starts to spread the hand cream equally onto both his hands. 

Chanyeol seems to have something in his mind. He places the newspaper away and turns to look at Kyungsoo.

"Hey, Soo. You said that Kyung Yeol is growing right?"

"Mhmm hmm..."

"Then, what do you think about having another baby to keep Kyung Yeol company?" 

Kyungsoo thinks he shakes his head, definitely not wanting another baby because they are already so busy. Kyungsoo is regretting that he hasn't spent any equal time with Kyung Yeol and that the only day where they can spend the whole day together is on Sunday. But that, of course, only if nothing out of a sudden happens. 

"Hmm, but I think a daughter would be good though. We can name her Chan Kyung. What do you think?" 

Chanyeol asks, his hand started behaving disobediently. Kyungsoo pushes his hand away but Chanyeol keeps coming back for me. Soon, Kyungsoo couldn't refuse. That's when, Chanyeol gets on top of Kyungsoo, kissing his lovely husband dearly as while his hands go through Kyungsoo's buttons, unbuttoning them one by one. 

Just as Chanyeol was about to get into Kyungsoo's pants, Kyung Yeol started crying from his room. Kyungsoo gasps, pushing Chanyeol away immediately as he buttons up his pajamas as he runs towards Kyung Yeol's room, checking on Kyung Yeol.

Chanyeol curses, "This little brat is up to no good! Always crying when I am about to eat his papa!" he then gets off his bed, going to check on Kyung Yeol as well. 

Kyungsoo carries up Kyung Yeol from his bed, "What's wrong? Kyung Yeol-ya?" Kyungsoo asks, his tone filled with concerns as he pats on little Kyung Yeol's back. 

"Daddy bully Papa! Bully!" 

"Bully? You mean you dreamt of your daddy bullying me?" 

Kyung Yeol pulls away from the hug, looking at Kyungsoo with a pair of innocent eyes. He nods his head and Kyungsoo melts, his son is such a darling protecting him even when he's asleep. 

Chanyeol arrives next, he frowns when Kyung Yeol started fending him off from Kyungsoo. 

"What's with this little brat? I am your daddy!"

"No bully! No bully papa!" Kyung Yeol's expression turns into a fierce one, glaring at Chanyeol. 

Kyungsoo notices how Kyung Yeol's protective over him he smiles and turns to face Chanyeol, "Maybe, his future partner is going to be really blessed because our Kyung Yeol is so protective over people he loves." 

"Are you trying to say that Kyung Yeol loves only you?"

Kyungsoo smiles, "I don't know but, if you want to think it that way? So be it." 

"Do Kyungsoo!"

"Park Chanyeol!" 

"Daddy and Papa!!! Yeolie~ Kyungie~~" 

Kyungsoo laughs, "Yes, Daddy is Yeolie and Papa is Kyungie."

Kyung Yeol laughs in amusement. Chanyeol sighs, scooting in closer to Kyungsoo and Kyung Yeol. He hugs Kyungsoo from behind and smiles, it's better if they stay like this for now.

Just the three of them. 


End file.
